


The other side of silence

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life away from so much fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of silence

**Author's Note:**

> The last one has a different style from the rest. Some of the images below (what inspired each drabble) are NSFW. These images do not belong to me; they simply inspired me.

  
Nick's sitting in the chair by their open window, elbow on the pane and fist against his cheek, just watching, when Joe walks over and sits on his lap. Nick curls his free arm around Joe's waist and thumbs at his brother's stomach through the pale yellow of his cotton tee. "Our apartment is small..." Joe observes, at first sounding slightly bored with it, but then he glances back at Nick, and catches his little brother's deep brown eyes in a glance. "I like it." Nick nods and then when Joe turns his eyes back out the window, watching as the sun slips further down in the sky, and as the wind rustles the green leaves in the trees, he kisses below Joe's shoulder blade and then returns his gaze to the small park at the side of their apartment building.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
When Nick pushes the door of the bathroom open to see if Joe's there, he cocks his head to the side, and one of his eyebrows lift. Joe's there. Laying in the empty bathtub, lips moving without any sound coming out. When Joe turns to look at him, he stops his silent monologue and gives Nick a warm smile. Nick smiles back rather hopelessly before pushing it on into a smirk. "You know, I could turn the water on right now and you wouldn't even stand a chance." Joe raises and lowers his eyebrows suggestively before laughing and waving Nick off. Nick thinks momentarily about a movie he saw where this woman's husband was in the tub, and she climbed in to lay on top of him. The only difference was that there was water in that tub, and he thinks he'd strain Joe's neck if he put all his weight on him against the porcelain. Instead he cups his fingers over the edge and kneels on the bath mat so that he's looking over Joe, eyes nearly even. "I love you," he says, arm bent and perched atop the lip of the bathtub, chin resting on the back of his hand. Joe smiles and lifts his closest hand and peels Nick's hand, with the curved fingers, off of the side and rearranges it so that he's holding his brother's hand on top of his black-jean thigh.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
They haven't had a dog, or even a pet, since Elvis passed so Nick's not expecting to find Joe with a pug in his arms outside their back door. He's used to Joe hanging out, shirtless, moving between the couch and the lounge chair out on the terrace. It takes him a moment to even register the foreign entity, but when he does, he purses his lips and shakes his head. Joe sits up, guilt making his spine straighten, but his tone is defensive, not sorry at all. "What? No, Nick, come on. You haven't even given him a chance." Nick quirks an eyebrow, folds his arms over his chest and watches a little pink sliver of tongue peek out against black fur. Joe's looking up at him with puppy dog eyes that make him look even more endearingly like a puppy than any canine Nick has ever met. He sighs, and Joe smiles triumphantly before picking the dog up off his lap, under its two front legs and holds it out for Nick to take. He doesn't take the dog, doesn't feel like he wants to get attached in case he changes his mind, but he does pat its head, and then Joe's for good measure.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Nick's cooking in his boxers and maybe he shouldn't be, but because it's just he and Joe now, he doesn't think it could hurt anything. They don't really get visitors anyway, not unexpectedly, and if someone does happen to knock on his door at nine on a Saturday morning, he thinks there's clean laundry waiting to be folded on the couch. They were taught cleanliness is next to godliness, and for years Nick lived by it, but ever since they found their own niche in the world, Nick has been less focused on getting everything done right. this. second. He much prefers brushing the hair back from Joe's face when he comes home to find his older brother looking up at the ceiling, blank and sleep-cozy, after he lays down half on top of him, chin on the top of his other hand, over Joe's heart. Or playing tunes to whatever Joe is randomly humming as he gathers his things to get ready for a show. He's almost done scrambling the eggs in the skillet when he feels cold hands fold over the cotton of his v-neck, and a chin digging gently into his shoulder. "Morning," he says softly, and feels himself warm up when a pair of lips press themselves to the back of his ear.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
The numbers on the thermometer read a little too high. It's closing night, and with a voice half there, Nick protests when Joe pushes him back to the bed. "Nicholas, quit it." Joe's got his hand firmly set on Nick's shoulder, holding him down with gentle force. "You're sick okay? One, I don't want you to puke in the theater and make everyone run out gagging; it would completely ruin the show. Two, I want you to feel better." Joe kisses Nick's forehead where it's damp from sweat, upper lip pinning part of Nick's curl to his skin. "In that order of importance," he says with a soft smile, pulling back to look his little brother in the eyes. "I love you, yeah?" Nick nods but still scrunches his face up as he begrudgingly lies back in the bed. Joe pulls the covers up, under Nick's arms and leaves another kiss at the corner of his mouth. As he closes the door he hears Nick yell, garbled and rough, that he hopes Joe gets sick so  _he_  can miss his closing show too.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
From the doorway Joe sees Nick laying on the couch, a hand partly covering his eyes, trying to block out the rays of sun where it's setting just outside the window. He grins a bit mischievously before clicking the door shut as quietly as possible. He hunkers down as he approaches the back of the couch and counts to three before pulling himself up and over. As his legs push to settle between Nick's and the couch, his brother lets out a surprised yelp. "Jesus, Joe!" Joe gets a slap on his back that's almost good enough to leave a bruise. Smiling anyway, he looks up at Nick devilishly before pulling Nick's opposing shoulder so that he's at an angle where his lips can kiss from his collarbone, up into the space of Nick's neck where he sucks a real bruise into soft skin. Nick rubs his back the whole time, over his own hand print until he's desperate, wanting, and tugs Joe upward with gentle fingers under his chin and kisses him deep.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
There's the clanging of cereal tumbling into a glass bowl, but Nick hears small clicks and turns his head to see Joe with his camera lifted up to his eyes, pointing right at Nick. Nick gives him a curious look, and another picture is snapped before the camera is lowered to the table top. "It's for our future generations." Nick shakes his head, turns back to the half gallon of milk and begins pouring until the cereal reaches the top. "I have this theory: Someday there won't be anymore cereal, and no one will know what it looked like, or how it was eaten. But you see, Nicholas, they'll find my picture in our time capsule -" As Nick slides into the chair across from Joe, he, again, gives Joe a curious look. "-Yes, our  _time capsule_. And they will be inspired to recreate the fabulousness that is sugar, corn, and milk." Joe sticks out his lower lip when he doesn't get a response. He knows Nick was listening, he's just being a douche and acting like he wasn't. He knows his idea was awesome, and hey, maybe Nick's just mulling it over. Joe uses the spoon from his hot chocolate, and dips into Nick's bowl, ignoring the look the tells him he just trespassed. "I'd take a picture now, but that might teach the future world not to  _share_." He chews up the cereal he stole and then sticks out his tongue for Nick to see. His brother rolls his eyes, but what he really means by that, is that Joe's a hilarious genius.


End file.
